Short Term Training in Health Professional Schools The long-term objectives of the proposed short-term training program are: 1) to inspire commitment to research careers in vision science among optometry students, including women and underrepresented groups, and 2) to foster a better understanding of vision research. The specific aim is to increase the number of clinician scientists who can do basic, clinical and translational investigative work on vision disorders through early exposure to research. The program has operated successfully since 1985. More than 350 optometry students have trained, including 30 students from underrepresented minority groups in the past decade, and 36 students overall from 10 optometry schools other than the University of Houston. The program provides opportunities for academically qualified and motivated students to spend 3 months learning to formulate testable vision-research questions and to develop research skills by doing a research project mentored by 1 of 20 experienced vision scientists. The mentors' research programs fall into the following broad areas: 1) visual development, plasticity, repair and aging; 2) visual optics and refractive error, 3) ocular surface 3) oculomotor systems; 4) structure and function in normal and diseased eyes and visual pathways; 5) visual cell and molecular biology 6) spatio-temporal vision, 8) binocular vision. 15 optometry students will be recruited during each of the next 5 years for NEI fellowships, another 2 or more supported by local funds for the program. Selection will be based on scholarship, particularly in sciences, as well as on research interest, potential, and experience. Trainees will generally be 1st - yr optometry students. In addition to research, trainees will participate in: 1) a 2-hr course on responsible conduct of research, research design, and methodology and communication of findings 2) a 1-hr weekly seminar given by local and visiting vision scientists, and 3) lab meetings and journal clubs. Trainees will have access to first-rate facilities and resources: 23,500 sq ft of well-equipped basic and clinical/translational research space, a full scope of technical services (bio-imaging, research computer programming, instrumentation, biostatistics), animal vivarium, and a vision science library with full electronic access - all in a modern buildings on a major university campus.